


Insight

by t0talcha0s



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, Open to Interpretation, gratuitous description, third person POV but Law-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strawhat pirates were a lot of things "for their own good". Too loud for their own good, too reckless for their own good, and in the cases of some members, too handsome or perceptive for their own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insight

"He's not aware is he?" 

"Completely clueless." A pause. 

"How do you handle it?" She chuckles. 

"I don't have to." The finality with which she closes her sentence closes the conversation and silence blossoms between them. It's hardly an issue, silence is appreciated with the usual cacophony aboard the Thousand Sunny and Nico Robin is certainly a quiet and refined comfort at that. He can't pin down what it is the makes him so wary of his own level of comfort with her but he can hardly be bothered to figure it out. Probably because right now ninety-eight percent of notorious captain, and a D no less, Trafalgar Law's attention is focused on the straining muscles of one strawhat pirate and resident swordsman. 

_Those weights are positively ridiculous._ He thinks, watching as dumbbells glitter in the afternoon sun, hoisted up high as if they could touch the offending orb then brought back down with alarming precision and control for such a load being hefted around. _As if it were nothing._ He marvels for a while, keeping his gaze discrete. He chastises himself for staring; but Roronoa Zoro is simply too damn handsome without even realizing it. The woman lounging next to him, book in hand, already confirmed that the rippling, Adonis-like attractiveness of the swordsman is simply a side effect of his dream. And really Law must admit he is undeniably attractive. Back muscles scrunching as his shoulders come together, bearing the immense weight of his training materials. Tan skin with a mouth watering sheen of sweat and stacked beneath that skin dying to be tested lays bulky, hard muscle. Hair an odd, if not intriguing color, Law's natural curiosity causing him to wonder if the carpets could possibly (I.e naturally) match the drapes. Three bars of gold dripping almost sinfully and hedonistically from his ear, and the proper peppering, or heavy salting, of scars providing question as to what his beautiful bronze skin would feel like under "death" scrawled fingertips. 

Law knows he's one to feel enamored quickly, even the bright charm of the strawhat captain was enough, for a brief while, to make his stomach titter a bit. However while that ship had sailed long ago, with a realization of the trivial nature of the feelings, and the captains own inability to experience them, this absolute gut desire for the swordsman remained. Law had discovered, in all honesty it had become a bit of a nuisance. He had attempted to carry a, honestly interesting, conversation with the reindeer doctor yet was unable to sway his attention from freshly showered dripping green hair; all his attention on the wet droplets of water that wound down the natural contours of his shoulders. He'd been walking into the cook's domain to request a glass of water in the scorching heat, but found the cook with violent company. The way Zoro's arms moved automatically, Law knew an intense amount of Zoro's concentration was focused on his attacks, but it seemed as if he moved without even trying. Muscles twitching and immediately reacting if Sanji's foot came anywhere near them. An impressive display, and his quest for water was forgotten in Roronoa's vicious grin. And now, lounging next to possibly the most perceptive of the strawhat crew he couldn't rip his eyes away from the twisting and stretching body in front of him. Masculine displays of strength not usually his fantasy, but with the way Zoro's body flexed and bent he couldn't keep his mind from wandering to what those muscles would feel like arched and shivering with pleasure. 

So that is what he resigned himself to doing, staring. He hoped his stare in the swordsman's direction could be vacant enough to fool onlookers into thinking his attention was elsewhere. He was perfectly content to stare at the twisting muscles and lovely concentration on his face, at least until his view was blocked by 174 centimeters of bright, rubber energy. 

"Oi Tra-guy." Luffy says, voice filled with childish curiosity, and Law can't bring himself to be too upset with him, not for long anyways. Law can admit to himself that the distraction was perhaps needed. "Why do you look at Zoro like that?" 

"What do you mean mugiwara-ya?" Law flicked his eyebrow upward. 

"You look at Zoro like Nami looks at the treasury, or like Franky looks at Robin, or some of those Barto Club members at Zoro!" Robin chuckled next to him, the turning of her page breaking the silence as Law pondered what to say, and was perhaps a tad distracted by the curve of the pirate hunter's spine as he bent to place his weights on the deck. He eventually shakes his head. 

"Simply admiring the view today." He waves a tattooed hand out at the horizon. "I don't get much of this sort of view on my submarine." He says it matter-of-factly. He's always been a convincing liar. 

"Oh!" A bright radiant smile bursts onto to captain's face, showing his healthy pink gums and enough teeth to verge on the unsettling had it been a different man. "I was worried you were in love with Zoro!" Perhaps Robin had competition when it came to being perceptive. 

"Worry not." Came his response, and though Luffy opened his mouth about to speak, he was called away by an enthusiastic, and no doubt exaggerating, Usopp to see his newest oversized catch. 

"See you later Tra-guy!" Is what left an, already departing, Luffy's lips instead as he sprinted away in a rush of black hair. Law let out a subtle breath, the Sunny's captain was often trying and exhausting. He allowed himself to relax against his chair again, until a soft, tinkling chuckle came from the woman next to him. It causes his spine to straighten an imperceptible bit. 

"I'm sure you don't get much of this view surgeon-san, Zoro is rather individual." Inwardly he curses the name Nico Robin, but instead of voicing his discontent he flashes her a look which always sent the message of his displeasure to his crew, hoping she understood. She responds with a smirk, all too knowing and self-assured. Law turns his eyes back to the sight of gleaming muscles and ignores her and her obnoxious perception. _Perhaps,_ he thinks, as he grinds his teeth to the rhythm of Luffy's excited yelling, _There are more then two perceptive members of this crew._ The twitch of Roronoa's, too pretty lips as he makes eye contact with the surgeon is enough to convince him of that, and to ignite a deep pull in his gut. Perhaps the crew's insightfulness could be of some good after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I don't read or watch One Piece.


End file.
